Immortal Nights
by Shiranui-Sensei
Summary: Enemies by day and lovers by night, seemingly frozen as the world around them fights. A war rages, lives are lost, and bonds are formed. AU, SasuNaru and other side parings. Based in the past. Warnings inside.
1. Epologue: Present Day

**A/N: **…. Yeah…. I'm back after being MIA for a bit…. Um, I really have no idea where this came from…. Erm….

**Beta'd: **Nope.

**Disclaimer: **Um… Damn…. This is hard….. I do not…. Own… Damn.

**Parings: **SasuNaru, maybe others.

**Warnings: **Blood/gore, swearing, character death, yaoi/yuri, possible mpreg… Maybe others.

**Present day:**

A small child looked up at his grandpa, smiling slightly. "Tell me about the war?" He asked slowly. It was his favorite story.

The old man's wrinkles became more prominent as he grinned. "Again? Really, Akai, you're as bad as your father." He chuckled and moved the young boy onto his lap.

"Oh, not this story again." A woman complained, followed by her mother-in-law.

"But Oka-san." Akai whined. "It's the coolest story ever!"

The woman shook her head and looked at the old man. "Well, we might as well all hear it."

The man gave a low laugh and patted the seat next to him. "Come 'ere, Hina." He said lightly, wise hazel eyes shining as his eldered wife sat next to him. "Maybe this time you can help."

Hinata rolled her eyes and looked at her grandson. "I guess I can… Here's how is started."

**A/N: **It's so… Short…. But no worries. This is just the prologue. What do you guys think so far? Should I continue? (real story begins in the next chapter, and it will be longer!)

Review and let me know!

Ja ne

Shyde-sensei


	2. Chapter 1: Battle

**A/N: **Here's chapter 1 of Immortal Nights. Enjoy. ^.^

**Warnings/disclaimer still apply**

A lone man stood on the edge of a black cliff, watching the battle rage below. Bodies littered the ground and even the sun seemed soaked in blood.

Black, emotionless eyes narrowed, seeming to search for something.

"Looking for me?" A voice called.

The man spun around and glared, only offering a soft "Hn." In response.

The blonde gave a soft laugh and took a step forward. "Shall we?" He asked, reaching for his weapon pouch.

"We shall." The raven replied, lunging forward in attack.

To an onlooker, the duo would seem to be dancing. The blurs of blonde and black growing close, then moving away, spinning, winding.. It truly was a deadly dance.

It was the sound of cheering that broke them apart.

The raven smirked. "It seems that I've won this time, Dobe."

"You wish, Teme." Was the huffy reply.

"You'd best be off." The dark-eyed male retorted, then grinned evilly. "I'll see you at home." With that said, he retreated to join his forces in celebration.

The blonde growled quietly as he returned to what was left of his men. "How many did we lose?" He asked no one in particular.

"500." Was the soft reply.

The blonde turned to the pink-haired woman and sighed. "Sakura…" He began.

The woman shook her head and hugged him. "It's not your fault, Naruto… But you should go see Tsunade."

Naruto nodded slowly and walked off to find the Hokage. He quietly entered her tent and lowered his blue eyes in respect. "Hokage-sama."

"… Brat." Was the reply. Naruto smiled lightly at that. "What now, Baa-chan?" He questioned.

"We need to regroup, get the medical team out, and break the news to the families who lost someone today." Tsunade said gently. "Then we need to prepare for the next battle."

Naruto nodded slowly. "I'll see to it." He murmured, exiting the tent.

**With Sasuke-**

'_Shut up… Shut up… Oh my lord does this man never shut his mouth?_' Sasuke thought to himself, eyebrow twitching in annoyance as one of the other commanders blabbered on about their victory.

"… Hn." Was all he said before walking away. He needed to check in with Lord Orochimaru before leaving.

As he entered the tent, his nose wrinkled at the stench of rotting flesh. "Lord Orochimaru." He spoke, bowing low. "Do you have any more orders?"

He hated to admit it, but he needed this man. Otherwise, he would have killed him by now.

"Mmm. No, not at the moment my little raven." Orocimaru's slithery voice replied, making Sasuke shiver is disgust.

"Very well, my lord." He said, bowing again before backing out of the tent and leaving the camp. He had a Dobe to take care of.

-line break-

Sasuke relaxed a bit as the small log cabin came into view. It would seem that his dobe was already home, judging by the smoke coming from the chimney. The scent of Ramen hit his nose as he entered the small home. "Tadaima." He called softly.

"Okaeri." Was the reply from the kitchen.

Sasuke followed the voice and walked up behind his blonde, wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist and pulling him against his chest. "I didn't hurt you earlier, did I?"

"No, silly Teme." Naruto replied, relaxing against his lover. "Are you hungry? I made dinner."

Sasuke chuckled and nuzzled the blonde's hair. "Such a good little wife you are." He murmured.

"Oi! Teme I am NOT a wife!" Naruto exploded, whacking Sasuke lightly on the head with a wooden spoon before putting his hands on his hips.

Sasuke just smirked and moved to get some food. "Right, dobe. Whatever you say."

Naruto just glared before getting his dinner as well.

-line break. WARNING! LEMON AHEAD! Skip if you don't want to read it.-

Soft moans filled the relatively silent cabin as two bodies moved in slow harmony under the sheets.

Sasuke looked down at his love as he continued to thrust slowly into the tight heat of the blonde.

"Mmm. Naru." He moaned softly in the smaller male's ear.

Naruto gave another soft moan and tangled his fingers into raven colored hair. "Sasu… Close." He breathed.

Sasuke reached between then and stroked the blonde's shaft in time with his thrusts. "Mm. Me, too." He lowered his head to Naruto's collarbone and proceeded to bite and suck at a patch of skin, darkening it into a newly formed love bite.

That was all it took to send the blonde over the edge, moaning out his lover's name as the other came within him.

"Mm. I love you, Teme." He murmured, cuddling up to Sasuke.

-Lemon is over. =P-

"Sasuke?"

"Yes?"

"How much longer do we have to pretend to hate each other?"

The question was met with silence.

"Sasu?"

"I don't know… Until I defeat my brother, I guess."

"Whe-"

"Go to sleep, Dobe." Sasuke grunted, holding the little blonde against him.

Naruto sighed and rested his head against Sasuke's chest. "Promise me you will be careful…. I don't know what I'd do if you didn't come home." With that, he fell asleep.

Sasuke looked down at his love and felt his heart constrict. He couldn't promise that… "I'll try, Dobe." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I'll try…"

**A/N: **…. Yeah. Whatcha think?

Will probably be editing the prologue to make it a bit longer, so keep an eye out for that.

Ja ne

Shayde-sensei


End file.
